A Journey Through the Decade
by Toruushin
Summary: In which Kadoya Tsukasa casually hands a college student an old hand-me-down. Cue confused me noises. [One-Shot SI]


Once, when I was young, both of my parents took me along on a little camping trip into the mountains.

It had been on a little whim of my dad's, as he wanted to temporarily get away from the hassle and stress of his work. My mom didn't fuss too much about it, with me having to get dragged along due to my adolescence. I don't remember much from that time, as I've had to focus more on other more important things other than traveling through memory lane.

However, there is one thing I cannot bring myself to forget. One particular sight which burned itself into my memory, dazzling my mind with thoughts that I would have never experienced had I not went on that trip.

It was the vast nebula of stars. Tiny lights all twinkling on a black canvas, the brave frontier that man had yet to fully explore at the time. I remember my expression turning into one of bewonderment, little child mind absolutely awed by the sight that had captured my heart.

My dad had told me that the stars were little planets, far away from our own ability to see. He would often tell me that there were things that existed on those faraway places that we humans could only dream of, literal pictures from a storybook walking and breathing just like us.

Even now, after I learned the true realities of the world that we live in, those stars, combined with my father's words brought out something within me. Something, that I never thought I even had.

_**Awe.**_

_**Inspiration.**_

_**Curiosity.**_

Those were the three words that I had been only able to think of at the time. Three simple little words, all of which were emotions I had the fortune of feeling for the first time as a child.

Three words, which made me thirst for adventure.

_'I want to see more. Can I reach those limits? Could I ever get a chance to explore and see those little shining planets myself? Share the stories that people tell over there?'_

Such were the thoughts that had clung onto the back of my mind, a constant that I could never truly forget even to the present day. That mountain, a little place in the wide, wide world, had been the birthplace of my dream to become an adventurer.

To become a person who would record the suffering and laughter of those who live on those distant worlds, always trying to make the stories that I would write to end with a happy ending.

To become a wanderer, having no true place in the worlds that he journeyed, yet never being truly alone at the same time.

To become a traveler, known for lending a hand when a person needed help...

Such were the dreams of a little boy who wanted to go beyond the limits of his world.

Then, a cicada flew into my mouth.

* * *

It was on a steel bridge where I saw him.

A man, dressed in his all too familiar getup, holding a red camera towards the ocean. The setting sun was quite a sight in San Francisco, with the raging sea and salty breeze making this a perfect moment to record as an image for any photographer worth his salt.

This person...I knew him. Watched him on a screen as he journeyed across worlds, creating destruction so that creation would thrive once more. He was a fictional entity, something that all children inspired to become.

One man, who stood as a part of the collective of people who bore the symbol of a hero.

Now he was here. This was no Mashiro Inoue. The very feel of the man, the aura that he gave off, spoke magnitutes of the authenticity that he WAS.

What did that mean?

It was only after I had stopped and stood by his side that he spoke, gazing towards the ocean as the waves crashed against the rocky shore.

"Have you ever made a wish to travel across the world? See things that no one else has seen, find things that were thought to be impossible? Be someone who can make a change, righting worlds whenever necessary?"

I answered, hesitation holding me back from giving out a casual answer. As someone who was naturally indecisive about everything, I never was able to give straight answers when it became necessary for them to be given.

As such, a question taken was responded with a question given.

"Is… Is this a theoretical question? Or is it some kind of test? I don't do too well when put under pressure…"

He sighed once, muttering something about 'indecisive brats,' before snapping his fingers. "Just answer the question, will you? I don't have much time left to spend in this world."

He turned himself around to fully face me, eyes dead serious as he twirled a familiar card around his fingers.

"This world already knows who I am. A traveler of worlds, silently observing and judging, only taking action wherever and whenever it becomes necessary. I destroy worlds that need to be destroyed and defend those which need to be defended. That is my very existence. Now I ask you, from one person who has traveled to one who wants to travel…"

An index finger pointed straight at me.

"If you were me, what would you do if you ran into a world, doomed for destruction?"

There was a lapse in my line of thought. A single instance, where I decided to pick my words very carefully as if I was being held up at gunpoint.

For all intents an purposes, I had a feeling I was.

All of this was sudden. Too sudden for me to even prepare myself for it. I was thrown into a situation where I held absolutely no power, and yet I was given the power to direct the path my choice would lead me. To say that this was nervewracking would be putting it lightly.

I was tempted to run. Escape, to turn away and not look back towards the strange man I had encountered. Run away, without having to deal with any troubles whatsoever.

Live a perfectly normal life, free from the burdens of being special.

But, then I remembered the stars. I remembered my wish, a promise I had made to myself in that far distant past.

So, I spoke with my heart, baring myself to the world.

"...I do want to explore the world. See new things that I originally never would have been able to see, do things that I would have never been able to do...try to help others, just like how my dad used to… so, your question admittedly goes against quite a few of my own personal principals."

"So, you would let the world be destroyed? Wait by the side, doing absolutely nothing? Let things resolve themselves, before leaving just like that?"

His eyes were judgemental, eyes telling me to pick my answer very carefully. The air started to feel suffocating as if all eyes were being pointed straight at me. I wanted to hide, to cower, to do ANYTHING but remain where I was standing–

"Yes. I would let it be destroyed–"

–but I stayed, giving my full response, whether it would make him condemn me or damn me.

"–only under MY terms."

"Hm? Now, what do you mean by that?"

"If I destroy the world, then I can reconnect it back together. Rebuild it anew. It won't be the same, but I can make it work. After all, if one remembers how they destroyed something, shouldn't they know how to put it back together."

Silence. Nothing but the wind and sea, as a pair of eyes bore into my soul.

Then, the man covered his mouth right as his body started to tremble. I couldn't help but worry that he had gotten mad at me, and the trembling only showed how pissed off he was at me and my dumb mouth.

It took me a few seconds to then realize that the man was holding back laughter. Laughter, which threatened to spill over and leave him in a guffawing mess on the ground.

That relieves me as much as it hurts my pride.

"...you... realize that type of logic... makes absolutely no sense at all, right?"

"Yes. But just because I'm wrong, doesn't mean I'm not right!" I winced to myself at that, cursing my inner Nasu-sensei for making me say that. Damn you, Shirou Emiya! Your memes are way too infectious! "...that sounded so cheesy…"

"It did. And it was terrible. I cringed very hard the moment you finished that sentence. And really? Taking a reference from an anime, of all things?"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not that great at speaking! It's because of the pressure! I couldn't help it!"

"Work on your inspiring quotes first. If any kaijin or Rider heard you say something as stupid as what you just said, they're NOT going to take you seriously."

"Where would I even encounter any of those that you just mentioned? Furthermore, wouldn't it be easier to take them out if they expect nothing before you surprise them with a sneak attack…?"

"Reputation and character. Fighting and beating opponents head-on allows you to grow as a person. I know that, since I've done that plenty of times. Experience, kid. It's what made the person who stands before you today."

"Yeah, and YOU got taken out by some random guy with a watch–"

"What was **that**?"

"Nothing!"

There was a bit of silence after that, with nothing but the crashing waves bearing down on the land. By now, the sun was barely visible from the horizon, a signal that it was starting to turn into the night.

Then, he finally spoke once more.

"Okay then...you'll do. Oi, kid. Tell me your name. Your full name."

"...Michi. Hashimoto, Michi. Written as, 'the first bridge that leads to many paths.'"

"Kadoya Tsukasa. But, you probably already knew that already, didn't you? That name… it is a good name. Treasure it. Wear it proudly, and I have no doubt you'll achieve much in your life."

That...that was...

"...Tsukasa-san. You – you sounded like an old man just now. That's something grandpas say to their grandchildren, no? Plus, aren't you still pretty young? That wasn't very coo– ow."

"Didn't you learn basic Japanese etiquette at all? Don't insult your elders, brat. Especially when said elder is giving you a gift."

Suddenly, he pressed a bulky package towards my chest, which I instinctively grabbed before it could drop on the ground. Without even a second thought he quickly started to walk away, straight towards a rippling portal that appeared out of thin air.

I don't even need a second look to confirm, that yes, I had been given something absolutely priceless, and that yes, I knew I was DEFINITELY unprepared to wield such power in my hands. I'm a college student, who had just been given a weapon that any self-respecting Kamen Rider fan would kill to own.

My mind is made up even before I start running after his quickly disappearing form.

"WAIT! Hold on a second, isn't this your–?!"

The final smirk he gave me said it all.

"So long, kid. We'll be seeing each other again. Go and live the life that you want to live. Good luck! Oh, and make sure to not lose that! Wouldn't want someone else to take it from you, right?"

Before I could even retort or return the oversized gray belt buckle to him, he completely vanished from sight, the portal quickly following suit. A few seconds passed as the overhead lights turned on, with me simply standing in the middle of the bridge, an absolutely dumbfounded expression on my face.

I slowly turned my head towards the white and grey buckle in my hands, the red gem-like structure embedded into its center reflecting my gaping expression right back at me.

Then, I laughed.

I laughed and laughed, disbelief paving the way for the realization to kick in of the situation I was suddenly thrust into. Without so much as even a second thought, Decade, Destroyer of Worlds, had offered me a ticket to live out the dream that I always wanted to live.

Explore the worlds that were have thought to only exist within the realms of fiction, resolving to do whatever I could to achieve that perfect ending– that, was me.

As a gray portal slowly made its way forward towards me, I had room for one final thought in the world I was now departing from.

_'Well shit. I guess I'm now an isekai protagonist.'_

Then there was nothing, as fate drew me away towards my first stop.

* * *

**Little bit of wish fulfillment, a mix of Kamen Rider Zi-Oh, and the realization that Tsukasa could have had TWO Drivers at the same time while he starred in Zi-Oh. **

**IF that is the case, then one is able to take liberties in making an SI where the Driver DOESN'T begin with a toy and is given to them. The 'toy turns into a Driver' beginning has become a rather common thing I've seen as of late in most of the Kamen Rider fics I've encountered, and one which I hope to differentiate this potential series from.**

**For now, I'll let this stay a one-shot. Who knows? Maybe I might work on it in earnest one day.**


End file.
